cswowmodfandomcom-20200214-history
WowMOD Classes
WowMOD Classes After selecting a race to play in WowMOD you must then choose a primary class (profession) to play. Each race has a list of classes that are available to be chosen, the mod currently has the following classes implemented: *Druid The Druids are the masters of nature and are considered keepers of the world. Druid spells range from the healing arts to the ability to call nature's wrath down on their enemies, with many diverse abilities in between such as self-sustaining buffs to counter-damage shields. Druid healing spells are less efficient than priest healing spells but Druids have more offensive capabilities. Druids may wear Leather armor. Druids can cast: * Healing Touch (wow_healtouch) * Wrath (passive) * Remove Curse * Gift of the Wild * Thorns * Tranquility * Barkskin * Entangling Roots Druids have a nice mix of offensive, defensive and team-aid spells that make them a solid profession to play. The Warlock is the Druids' natural enemy due to the Druid's ability to remove a Warlock's curses. *Hunter Hunters are skilled marksmen and natural survivalists. Hunter abilities include damage over time spells, spells to slow down their enemies and/or speed up themselves and their party and others to aid in their combat power. Hunters may wear ChainMail armor. Hunters can cast: * Serpent Sting * Aspect of the Cheetah * Wing Clip * Aspect of the Pact * Aspect of the Wild * Counterattack * Aspect of the Monkey * Aimed Shot Hunters are sure to be valued teamates with their ability to speed up the entire team's runspeed as well as slow down the speed of their enemies. If you are the type of CS player that relies on your marksmanship abilities than the Hunter may be the right choice for you. *Mage Mages are the masters of the elements and of the arcane. Mages specialize in fire and frost damage as well as damage from the arcane arts, their spells can range from single-target damage to wide-ranging spells that may inflict damage on the entire enemy team. Mages possess little to help them defensively, but their damage capabilities more than make up any weakness. Mages are restricted to wearing only cloth armor. Mages can cast: * Scorch * Arcane Intellect * Frostbolt * Mage Armor * Flamestrike * Arcane Brilliance * Blizzard * Blink Mage spells consist of less passively cast offensive spells due to the vast damage they can produce, and although they have no outright defensive enhancements, a skilled mage can kill quickly enough to not have to worry about it. *Rogue The rogue is a skilled combatant with the knife and many of their spells are toned specifically for knife damage. Rogues are masters of stealth and can hide in plain sight. Rogue spells require energy to be cast instead of mana, rogues gain energy through normal combat and from being in stealth mode. Rogues may wear leather armor. Rogues can cast: * Cheap Shot * Sprint * Vanish * Backstab * Evasion * Rupture * Garrotte * Eviscerate If you are the type of CS player that relishes sneaking up on an enemy and getting a knife-kill the rogue will be extremely fun to play, their spells are mostly geared towards knife combat and include a healthy mix of damage over time and burst damage. *Warlock Warlocks are the masters of fire and shadow, they have the power to drain the life and mana of their enemies to add to their powers. Warlock spells include those that deal fire or shadow damage, personal shields, damage over time spells and curses to weaken their enemies. The Warlock is restricted to wearing cloth armor. Warlocks can cast: * Drain Life * Curse of Weakness * Drain Mana * Corruption * Demon Skin * Curse of Agony * Immolate * Inferno Warlocks possess a healthy mix of defensive and offensive abilities as well as some that serve both purposes. Warlocks are the natural enemy of the Druid, the only class that can remove their curses from their teamates. *Priest The priest is the master of the restorative arts, they can heal their allies individually as well as their entire team with just one spell. The priest is also the only class which can resurrect a fallen teamate. Additionally priests can destroy the mana pool of their enemies and invoke a personal shield to help them defensively. Priest healing spells are more efficient than other classes, however, their limited damage spells are less effective and more costly than other classes. The Priest is restricted to wearing cloth armor. Priests can cast: * Heal * Smite * Lesser Heal * Power Word: Shield * Shadow Word: Pain * Mana Burn * Prayer of Healing * Resurrect The priest only possesses two offensive abilities, but they are the only class that can self-heal through their Prayer of Healing spell, which heals every member of their team. Their protective shield and ability to destroy the mana pool of their enemies greatly enhances the priest's ability to stay alive, and their Resurrection spell will considerably aid their team in battle. You can request the helpfile for a specific class implememnted in WowMOD by saying the command 'help '. ex. say help warlock to see the Warlock class helpfile.